


Bordeaux

by Twinnie (Cym)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cym/pseuds/Twinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pré-série. Alice attend Vaughn, et elle commence à comprendre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordeaux

Bordeaux

 

\- Non merci, sans façon.

L’homme hocha la tête pour exprimer son approbation, puis il fit demi-tour. Elle le regarda s’éloigner d’un air absent, se demandant ce qu’elle pourrait bien devenir s’il la quittait jamais pour de bon.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la table – la nappe blanche et trop bien repassée, la porcelaine, les couverts en argent, les verres qui faisaient trop de bruit pour être en verre mais pas assez pour être en vrai cristal. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps encore elle pourrait l’attendre avant que les serveurs ou les autres clients du restaurant ne décident pour elle qu’elle s’était fait poser un lapin.

Une fois de plus.

Oh, il aurait sûrement une bonne excuse. Et il la regarderait de son air sincèrement désolé qui la ferait lui pardonner en un instant – il tendrait la main vers son visage pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, réelle ou imaginaire – et elle lui cèderait, une fois de plus, elle le croirait et ils iraient chez elle et ils feraient l’amour, et pendant une heure ou deux, elle cesserait de se demander si ce n’était pas que pour ça qu’il restait avec elle, après tout. Le sexe. 

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le croire dans les rares occasions où il lui disait qu’il l’aimait.

Elle souleva sa fourchette de quelques centimètres et joua avec elle une minute ou deux. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle s’ennuyait au lycée, pendant les cours de français ; jouer avec un stylo, ça lui changeait les idées, et puis aussi, ça lui donnait une contenance.

Cette fois-là, quand le serveur s’approcha pour lui demander si elle ne voulait pas un verre de vin en attendant, elle commanda une bouteille de Saint-Emilion.

Elle eu un petit sourire entre moquerie et amertume quand le serveur versa quelques centilitres de l’alcool dans son verre et attendit qu’elle eût goûté et approuvé le vin pour la servir vraiment. Normalement, c’était l’homme qui était censé goûter.

En son absence, il fallait bien qu’elle s’adapte.

Elle but le vin à petites gorgées, en tenant le long verre à pied d’une main assurée. Elle avait levé les yeux de la nappe et regardait autour d’elle, défiant quiconque de regarder la femme seule à une table pour deux de travers, ou pire, avec pitié.

Vingt minutes et sans doute trop de verres de vin plus tard, elle le sentit lui embrasser la joue et le vit se glisser dans la chaise qui faisait face à la sienne. Elle admira un moment la grâce de ses mouvements, se raccrocha quelques instants à l’odeur qui avait flotté autour d’elle quand ses lèvres l’avaient effleurée – un mélange d’après-rasage, de sueur, et une autre odeur qu’elle n’arrivait pas à replacer. Elle s’était dit qu’elle devrait être en colère après lui, mais une fois de plus, il lui avait trop manqué, alors elle n’y arrivait pas.

\- Désolé Alice, le bureau a rappelé pour une urgence, et je n’aurais jamais cru que ça prendrait autant de temps ; et pour tout arranger, j’ai encore oublié mon portable à la maison.

Elle le regardait toujours, sans sourire, les lèvres scellées. Elle voulait lui rappeler l’existence des cabines téléphoniques, mais elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, les mots qui en sortiraient ressembleraient plus à la déclaration d’un personnage de soap-opéra pour son Grand Amour du moment. De plus, elle craignait de l’entendre répondre qu’il ne connaissait pas son numéro de portable par cœur – il aurait une excuse toute prête, il était enregistré dans son portable depuis le début, il n’avait jamais pris la peine de mémoriser encore un numéro de plus, ça le rendait dingue déjà de devoir se rappeler de ses numéros de Sécurité Sociale et de cartes bleues… Il lui avait déjà fait le coup, quand ils étaient allés faire le test de dépistage du sida. Son petit sourire penaud d’alors l’avait faite l’aimer encore plus, ce jour-là.

Pour s’assurer de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur ses paroles et pour se donner une contenance, elle souleva son verre de vin et le porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur les siens alors qu’elle prit une gorgée. Elle vit son regard glisser de ses lèvres, au verre, puis à la bouteille plus qu’à moitié vide, avant de revenir sur son visage. Elle vit tout son visage changer et se recouvrir d’un masque d’impassibilité. Son sourire désolé disparut, ses yeux eux-mêmes semblèrent devenir vides, elle ne pouvait plus le lire.

Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent légèrement et elle se demanda s’il ne venait pas de laisser s’échapper un soupir, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis les barrières disparurent, ses traits se radoucirent et il lui effleura la joue du doigt avant d’agir comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué.

Elle réalisa que le masque ne s’était posé sur son visage que pour une fraction de seconde, et que si l’alcool n’avait pas altéré ses perceptions, elle ne l’aurait sans doute pas remarqué.

\- Tu as déjà commandé ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer. Elle avait le sentiment qu’elle venait d’avoir une révélation. Qu’il y avait plus dans l’homme assis en face d’elle et avec qui elle faisait l’amour trois fois par semaine depuis des mois que ce qu’il n’y paraissait. 

Elle savait aussi qu’elle était saoule, et qu’il savait très bien que quand tel était le cas, elle ne se rappelait plus le lendemain de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Il avait assez souvent eu à lui raconter ce que tel ou tel avait fait à telle ou telle occasion pour le savoir. Elle chérissait ces moments, où il se transformait en conteur dans le seul but de la distraire de son mal de tête, où il imitait – mal – les voix de leurs amis et rejouait devant ses yeux les moments cruciaux de la soirée. Elle devait bien admettre que, s’il était un piètre imitateur, il était par contre un acteur admirable.

Ce qu’il ignorait, c’est que quelques jours ou quelques semaines plus tard, les souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient – par bribes, puis en force – et qu’elle savait exactement quelle partie de ses contes étaient vraie et quelle partie était un… embellissement de la réalité.

Elle verrait bien d’ici une quinzaine de jours si ce qu’il choisirait de lui raconter le lendemain était vrai. Et surtout, elle aurait l’occasion de se souvenir de ce double visage qui venait de tant la marquer.

\- J’ai commandé du vin, Michael, comme tu peux le voir…

Elle lui lança un sourire qu’elle voulait entre séducteur et railleur mais qui ressemblait sans doute, elle le savait, à une affreuse grimace. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait accepter tous ses contes. Si elle n’aimait pas autant cet homme…

Il continua à prétendre que la situation était normale – pourquoi donc, se demanda-t-elle, puisqu’il croyait qu’elle ne se souviendrait jamais de ce soir ? – et lui décocha l’un de ses sourires séducteurs personnels.

\- Je croyais que tu n’aimais pas le vin français ?  
\- Les gens changent, Michael. De plus, j’ai seulement dit que je ne l’appréciais guère.

Son regard se fit interrogateur, comme si lui aussi était en train de découvrir des choses sur elle qu’il ignorait jusqu’alors. Puis il lui sourit franchement, acceptant sa défaite, et se remplit un verre de vin qu’il leva à sa santé.

Est-ce qu’il pourrait être encore plus sexy ? 

C’était sans doute son but, raisonna son cerveau embrumé. Etre sexy pour qu’une fois de plus elle finisse dans son lit. Ou plutôt, qu’il finisse dans le sien. Il avait présenté une certaine réluctance à la faire venir chez lui, ces derniers temps.

Est-ce qu’il la trompait ? 

Non, il aurait plutôt rompu avec elle. Sauf si, à cause du sexe…

Le serveur s’approcha de leur table à nouveau et Michael lui offrit une excuse avant d’accepter le menu qu’il leur tendait. Elle garda le sien fermé, elle savait que les lignes danseraient bien trop devant ses yeux pour qu’elle puisse le lire. Elle se demanda comment Michael allait gérer la situation. 

Il l’observait du coin de l’œil tout en lisant, elle le sentait. Elle n’avait aucune preuve, elle ne surprit pas le moindre regard furtif lancé dans sa direction, mais son intuition féminine lui disait qu’il la sondait. Ou c’était peut-être tout simplement son imagination. Ou alors, comme il lui plairait à croire, elle connaissait tout simplement Michael trop bien.

Il referma son menu et tendit la main pour tenir la sienne sur la nappe. Elle regarda leurs deux mains enlacées, le pouce de son amant qui dessinait doucement des cercles sur sa peau avant de glisser à l’intérieur, contre sa paume, où le massage reprit à l’abri du regard vide d’Alice.

C’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle interprétait ce geste qui aurait pu être tendre comme une parodie d’acte sexuel. C’était tout ce qu’il attendait d’elle de toute façon, elle en était persuadée.

\- Je t’aime, Alice. 

Le murmure la pris par surprise, et elle leva les yeux vers lui pour vérifier qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé. Elle resta troublée par l’intensité avec laquelle il la regardait.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux, le pouce de Michael à présent immobile dans sa main, jusqu’à ce que le retour du serveur brise le moment.

Il commanda pour eux deux, son regard toujours fixé sur le visage d’Alice sauf quand il remercia le serveur, et elle sentit ses barrières s’effondrer. Elle s’excusa et se releva pour s’enfuir aux toilettes, mais il la rattrapa par la main et serra sa paume avec une chaleur rassurante.

\- On peut s’en aller, si tu veux.

Elle hocha la tête et il se leva son tour et, sans lâcher sa main, il laissa un billet sur la table pour la bouteille de vin. Puis il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la guida hors du restaurant, s’arrêtant juste un instant pour annuler leur commande auprès du serveur.

Et c’était bien dommage, parce que ce qu’il avait commandé pour elle était parfait.

Elle se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre lui quand ils furent sortis, et il donna une douce pression à son épaule pour lui signifier qu’il était toujours là pour elle.

Il la guida jusqu’à la plage et elle se laissa faire docilement, s’appuyant sur son épaule pour garder l’équilibre lorsqu’il s’accroupit pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Il garda un bras autour de sa taille tout le temps qu’ils marchèrent, et ne le bougea que pour la serrer tout contre lui lorsque ses sanglots vinrent enfin. Elle s’agrippa à lui et pleura, et le cocon des bras de Michael resta en place, dévoué à elle, comme elle aimerait qu’il le soit tout le temps.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, expliqua-t-elle d’une voix brisée, et ses mots étaient assourdis par la chemise de Michael dans laquelle son visage était enfoui.  
\- J’aurais vraiment préféré être avec toi, murmura-t-il en réponse.  
\- Tu sens la poudre…

Et c’était vrai, elle s’en rendait compte maintenant, cette odeur étrange qu’elle n’avait pas pu identifier au restaurant était celle qu’elle avait sentie il y avait toutes ces années, quand son père et son oncle s’étaient essayés à la chasse. 

Et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle sentait cette odeur sur Michael.

La révélation lui coupa le souffle, ou peut-être était-ce les bras de Michael qui venaient de se crisper autour d’elle.

\- Ils m’ont rappelé au boulot, souffla-t-il. J’aurais vraiment mieux aimé être avec toi.

Elle leva la tête selon un angle pas très naturel pour pouvoir regarder son visage, et y vit plusieurs choses auxquelles elle ne s’attendait pas – douleur, tristesse, amertume, passion et exaltation, et quelque chose d’étrange qui ressemblait à une impression d’être emprisonné. Il la vit qui le regardait, et il plongea son regard dans ses yeux avant de lui expliquer avec ferveur :

\- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père, Al. Mais si un jour on a des enfants, je te jure que je laisserai tomber.  
\- Quoi ? … Oh mon dieu…

Il la regarda encore longuement avant de lui embrasser le front et de la serrer contre lui, très fort. 

\- T’as pas fait ça, Michael ? Je t’en prie, dis-moi que t’as pas fait ça…  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Oh mon dieu…

Il croyait qu’elle ne se souviendrait pas de cette conversation. Il la berça longuement contre lui, sur la plage, en pleine nuit, là où personne ne les entendait, et lui dit comment il avait été recruté et pourquoi il avait accepté, et que s’il était en retard aujourd’hui, c’était parce qu’il avait dû aider à piéger et tuer un homme.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla toute habillée dans ses bras et lui demanda le résumé des événements de la veille, il lui répondit avec des yeux tristes qu’il avait été en retard et qu’il ne l’avait pas appelée, et qu’elle avait bu les trois quarts d’une bouteille de vin rouge, et qu’ils s’étaient disputés.

Trois semaines plus tard, lorsqu’elle se leva au milieu de la nuit pour aller dans la salle de bains, elle trébucha et atterrit le nez dans sa chemise. Qui sentait la poudre.

Elle se retourna vers l’homme nu endormi dans son lit, et elle se souvint.


End file.
